Ain't That Unusual
by JeLyCr14
Summary: Sarah finds a strange yet familiar man in her bedroom. Who is he? Soon she will go on a journey to find out why he was there and what it means for her. RR!


Two words: school sucks. I mean, who likes school? It's boring, the teachers hate you if you talk back to them, and they give you too much homework! Enough said.

Don't get me wrong, the lessons are fine and you get to see your friends, socialize, and everything, but there is just one little setback. I don't have friends. I have a few acquaintances that talk to me during class but once you step out into that hallway it's like you don't even exist.

My name is Sarah Amir. I'm a sixteen year old junior at North Valley Prep. Yes, prep school, with the plaid skirts, knee-high socks and itchy blazers. Not my choice of dress code but what can you do. I've got dark brown hair that cuts down to my shoulder blades. I recently got red highlights in my hair (which of course my mother doesn't approve of). I like to think of my eyes as turquoise. They're blue with this tint of green that makes them look like ocean blue water on a clear summer day. I am a petite girl, only coming to the height of five foot. Laugh all you want, but I still have the advantage of not ducking under small spaces.

I like music. Who doesn't? I mostly listen to stuff like Goo Goo Dolls and Life house (which is not a Christian band! I do NOT listen to Christian music.) or anything with awesome lyrics and great guitar. My CD player goes everywhere with me.

Movies are great too. Gotta love that Harry Potter! The books are my favorite series. Sirius Black has to be the best Marauder, hands down. Come on people! He has the outgoing personality and is able to crack jokes at the best (and sometimes worse) times! Not to mention those gray eyes and shaggy dark hair always in his face… Yep, if he was real (and alive) he would be one smokin babe.

You should probably know that I am the school prankster. Just to watch your enemies expressions when you put dye in their shampoo makes it all worth while. So here is where I shall begin my story. The headmaster's office.

"Miss Amir, this is the third time this week I have seen you in my office! What in the name of Pete did you do now!" Yes, he can be very dramatic, but that's Mr. Myers for you. He's a whole lot of guy with even more mustache. Not to mention the mans eyebrows could harvest a small animal in them. I tried to act innocent.

"Well, you see sir, Abigail Li was telling me off like she always does and she was making fun of my family. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched her." Mr. Myers put his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"Sarah, you have to stop this! You have to learn that what you do in my school is unacceptable. So to make you understand, I'm suspending you from school." I stared in disbelief. "For a week."

"A whole week! I was just defending myself and I get suspended for a week while she's a free bird to brag to her posse? That's not fair Mr. Myers!"

"Well life isn't fair! Now get out of my sight or I will make it two weeks!" See? Never talk back to a teacher. He slowly stared turning purple as I glared at him.

"GO!" he yelled. I calmly got up from my chair and grabbed my bag. Under my breath I muttered "geez, calm down Dursley" and ran out the door.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw Abigail Li with all her little friends. "Well if it isn't Sarah coming back from her death sentence. Hope he killed you Amir." Wow, she was really bad at comebacks.

I just smiled sweetly and said, "well I hope the doctor can fix your nose Li. Looks like your going to have to get your nose job redone." Sending them a 'bad gesture' with my right hand, I walked my way out of the school and into the parking lot.

The sun was beating down, making the air warm. A cool breeze was playing with my hair as I walked the short half mile towards my house. I wonder what Sharon is going to say when she finds out I'm home in the middle of the day.

Sharon is my sister. I live with her since my mom doesn't know how to take care of kids. My dad died in a car crash when I was six and that's when my mom turned to drugs for comfort. She would beat me when she was drugged up or drunk, saying I killed him because he was late from picking me up at a friend's house and he was rushing.

So my sister was about 20 at the time when she took me under her care from my abusive mother. I don't even miss my mom and I haven't seen or heard from her for over two years. Don't start feeling sorry for me, I have a great life now that I'm living with Sharon.

I trudged up the stairs leading to my house. It's an old three story Victorian house with light brown siding and dark blue shudders. I opened the door quietly, so my sister wouldn't have to hear me come in. I tip-toed across the foyer towards the stairs. As soon as I placed my hand on the handrail I was stopped suddenly by a shrill voice.

"Sarah, what are you doing home so early?" So close. I turned around and was face to face with my sister. She had her hands folded and a questionable look on her face. She's only thirty years old, but I guess with the years of raising me alone has added to the wrinkles around her face, making her look ten years older. Sharon has light brown hair that was now pulled into a messy bun (which you can tell she was cleaning).

"Uh, well, I forgot today was a half day." I turned around to walk back up the stairs but she stopped me again.

"Well that's funny, it's not marked on your school calendar. By the way, Principal Myers called." Oops. Busted. "Sarah you have got to stop this! All this fighting, its immature. You have to start acting your age." Ugh, I hate it when she gets all parental.

"She was making fun of you! Of my family! You just want me to sit back while she's how dysfunctional my family is to my face?"

"I don't care what she said, young lady! Mr. Myers said you are suspended from school! That goes on your personal record, Sarah! Colleges look at that!" Here we go again, the old college speech. Sharon wants me to get into an ivy league school so I can do something with my life "unlike her" (her words not mine!)

"You are grounded, Sarah Amir. For two weeks there will be no phone, no computer, and no television, got that?" Two weeks! That was so unfair! I growled at her and turned around, climbing the stairs up to my room two at a time.

I opened my bedroom door and slammed it shut. Taking off my stupid blazer, I threw it on my bed and sat down on the floor. I was too busy sulking to notice a shadow across my room. I looked up and saw it was a man.

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened. He was sitting on my old bean bag chair in an awkward position. He tried relentlessly to sit up, but to no avail. I screamed and picked up my field hockey stick. He spoke.

"Um, hello. You don't think you could help me up, would you? I've been stuck in this thing for about an hour and I'm extremely uncomfortable." His voice was deep and soft, with a strong British accent. I held up my hockey stick higher.

"Who are you and what do you want from me!" I yelled. What was a man like him doing in my bedroom? As sexy as he is with dark hair and a nice body (from what I could tell), he had no right to be up here! The man tried to get up again and I screamed and ran out of my room without his reply.

"SHARON! Come quick! There is a man in my bedroom!" I raced down the stairs (almost falling down half of them) and into the kitchen where she was baking cookies. She looked at me.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"A guy! A sexy British dude is in my room! Sitting on my chair, come look!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs and shoved her into my room. The dude was still there, struggling to get out of my chair.

"Sarah I don't see a single soul. Now stop playing tricks and let me get back to work!" Doesn't she see him? He's right there! Staring at me with a crazed expression that kind of scared me a little…

"Sharon he's there, looking right at us!"

"If this is some kind of a joke it isn't funny," she said, walking out of my room. I gaped at her. Taking my wooden weapon into my hands, I faced the man.

"What are you doing here?" Hey, might as well start off simple. He stared at me and said, "I honestly don't know. One minute I'm falling through and archway and see nothing but blackness and I wind up on your death trap here." Funny. Like I'm going to believe that. I smack him in the shoulder with my stick.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for!" He asked, rubbing his arm.

"Well, at least you aren't a ghost…"

"No I'm not a ghost! Would you mind warning me next time before you go smacking at me with that thing?" I stare at him. He looks oddly familiar…

"What's your name?" I asked tentatively. He gave me a brilliant smile.

"Name is Sirius Black, at your service."


End file.
